


Walk Me Home

by talyag



Series: PuppyShipping One Shots [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 14:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19703059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talyag/pseuds/talyag
Summary: Joey and Seto sharing a first.





	Walk Me Home

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation of my series, can be read stand alone however.

Weeks after their little heart to heart, Kaiba had reached out, asking Joey to accompany him to a convention. Mokuba couldn’t join him and he didn’t want to enlist a “date” as he called it. Thus, here Joey found himself, sitting in a tailored black suit, with a red silk undershirt, next to the infamous Seto Kaiba, dressed in his famous white suit.

The men were a site to behold, and many came to talk men and women alike. Some questioned their relationship, while others tried to pick one or the other up for the night. They laughed at everyone else’s expense; snickering quietly as people walked away.

As the night went on, the drinks flowed freely. Joey eventually took to the dance floor for a little bit, the CEO hanging back to watch the blonde’s antics. By the time Joey was done, he was having a laugh at himself and asking the CEO if he was ready to leave.

“Gladly,” Kaiba responded as they walked to the exit. It was late, but a nice evening for a walk. Kaiba waived off the driver and said he’d call if he needed a ride. Joey giggled at this only to receive a glare from the CEO.

“You’re walking home your mutt!” Joey defended the silent accusation of the brunette. He proceeded to burst out laughing as the CEO looked forward, a slight turn up on the corners of his lips. Joey looked at him incredulously. “What is not funny about this man? C’mon I thought you of all people would find that funny.” Joey stated finally catching his breath.

Seto looked forward calmly walking, hands ringing in front of him, a nervous habit that Joey had picked up on when they spent any time together. A block went by before the man answered his companion.

“As cute as you’re being, I don’t think you’re my “mutt”.” The CEO pondered before he continued. “I mean seriously Wheeler, you’re everything that I never understand. You can be loud, obnoxious, and everything I hate one second, and the next, you’re quiet and contemplative.” The CEO seemed to be rambling on. Another nervous trait that Joey had picked up on over time. “You’re a hot mess some days, and the best tester to have every single day. You’re a fucking enigma that I still don’t get. You’re also stupid enough to join me at this stupid convention even though we both know it was foolish.” The CEO went on as they approached Joey’s apartment.

Joey took his keys out and opened the door, ushering the CEO in quietly as he had finally stopped rambling. As he closed the door, he turned and pushed the CEO gently against the now closed door and looked up into the ocean blue eyes. Seto looked down at him, lips parted, slightly shocked by the other’s actions.

“Always knew you thought I was hot. You don’t have to get me. You know me better than almost anyone else at this point; yes, even Yugi.” Joey let out a soft breath, tickling the other’s neck gently. “You’re so infuriating when you overthink. The thing is, we both knew it was foolish, yet you brought me anyway. You wanted me there, and I wanted to be there. Who gives a shit about the rumors tomorrow that we both know will surface, every fucking time we do anything, new rumors start.” It was Joey’s turn to tangent.

“We have two choices at this point rich boy,” Joey went on, bringing a hand to the other’s shoulder gently as to not scare the man. “We keep dancing around each other and forget the chemistry that is swimming around us.” Joey took a deep breath before he sent on, “Or we own it, and we do whatever we want with it because you’re Seto fucking Kaiba and you do whatever the fuck you want, without taking anyone’s opinion into account.” Joey stated, looking into the other’s eyes.

The air was tense around them as Seto reached up and took the other’s hand off his chest gently and looked at the floor. Joey sighed at this and pulled his hand away. He walked to the kitchen where he looked in the fridge and grabbed the iced tea. He poured two glasses and walked over to the couch to sit down and put on the TV. He looked at his guest, who looked more lost than he should.

“Kaiba, it’s fine. It is what it is. I made a pass at you, you turned me down.” Joey stated calmly. “It’s really not a big deal. We’re still friends. Come relax, we both drank a bit. I’m not going to do anything, and you already trust that I won’t.” His words were soft as he patted the seat next to him.

The young CEO slowly walked over and sat next to the blonde like they had done many times before when one or the other just needed to unwind. He sat twisting his fingers in his lap. On more than one occasion Joey caught him open his mouth as if to say something, only to close it again seconds later. After ten solid minutes of silence, each sneaking glances at each other, Joey finally spoke.

“What’s on your mind Kaiba?” Seto cringed at the use of “Kaiba”; while the other still called him it at times, typically when they were doing something like this, he was Seto, or any other nickname from the wide variety that Joey came up with.

“I’ve got no time for a relationship…” He stated quietly looking at his hands. “I barely find time for myself or Mokuba, let alone for someone else.” A long sigh was let out as he sat quietly, hand still twisting. “To add to my failure at being a human, I’ve never kissed anyone. I’ve never let anyone close enough to even try.” His head hung as he finished his words. 

The words left a heavy air in the room. Through the cracked window, Joey noted that it had started to rain outside. The TV was dull background noise. The other man’s shoulders were hunched, eyes directed down at his hands, still wringing them. His foot started tapping in the silence. Joey realized that he was waiting for a response.

“Look at me Seto.” Joey stated softly, grabbing Seto’s hand and forcing him to lookup. “I’m far from stupid. I work for you, at the end of the day – that’s a fact. For a relationship to work, I’d have to quit my job, or you’d have to find a way to completely redirect me under Mokuba.” Seto gave a small smile at the thought that he thought it through.

“The point I’m trying to make here is that whether we like it or not, there is chemistry between us. I know you feel it. I can see it in the way you get annoyed when someone else hits on me. I could see it in your jealousy over my ex. I’m not stupid nor blind, but I’m not sure. This is a huge fucking risk for both of us to make any more on this.

“However, if you turn off your brain for two minutes, and answer this question for me it’d help.” Joey took a deep, nervous, breath. “Are you going to be mad if I kiss you right now?”

The silence was deafening as their eyes met. A flash of lighting and a rumble of thunder outside didn’t deter them. Kaiba looked into the amber eyes with a shyness that had never been there before. He gave a slight shake of is his head. His tongue was tied, and he couldn’t speak as Joey slowly brought a hand to his face.

It was a slow approach, Joey trying to give the other every escape route he could. Seto however just closed his eyes and leaned into the hand caressing his face. After what felt like an eternity, Joey pressed his lips gently to the CEO’s.

Joey felt a smile grace the others lips as he leaned into the kiss, pressing their lips more firmly together. Slowly he pulled back from the blue-eyed man he’d been kissing and smiled as the other opened his eyes. He had a dazed look gracing his features. There was a calm to him that there never had been before as he appraised the man in front of him.

“I…” Seto started, however was at a complete loss for words. Instead he leaned in and captured the blonde’s lips. His hand going to the blonde’s neck and dancing into his hair gently. Joey gently took the lead and deepened the kiss, pulling the other man’s bottom lip between his teeth and nibbling softly. Seto granted him a low moan at this and Joey smiled, filing away the information for later.

Seto not liking to be outdone in anything moved the hand not caressing his companion’s neck to the other’s arm. His long fingers danced up the arm and to his shoulder before starting to drift down the blonde’s chest, drifting to the side to caress a nipple over the red silk shirt that was custom tailored for the blonde. The long groan he got from the other made the blood rush south. Both men now realizing just how deep they were falling.

Joey broke first, giving a quick soft kiss after pulling away.

“As much as I would like to continue making out with you all night, we’ve got work in the morning. You can crash here if you want,” Joey paused. “Same deal as always, I can sleep on the couch… or if you wanted, we could share the bed. I mean it’s a full size, but we should both fit, and yeah I’m going to shut up before I dig this hole deeper.” Joey stated as he rambled on.

“I’ll crash here, and I kind of like the idea of sharing the bed. Just no more than that… and we do need to sleep.” Seto stated, standing up from the couch to walk to where he knew the bedroom was to retrieve his stuff.

Joey sat on the couch, smiling stupidly to himself over the night.

Both men finished nightly routines, finally exhausted from the day, they fell asleep side by side in bed. Seto reaching a hand over to Joey’s arm gently caressing him.

The next morning, they woke with a start to Joey’s 6am alarm going off. Seto swore as he got up and relieved himself in the bathroom.

“I’m already late for work,” He stated flatly exiting the bathroom brushing his teeth as Joey got up to use the facilities himself.

They got dressed in record speed as Seto called a limo to the residence to pick them up. Just as they were getting ready to leave the apartment, Joey stopped and grabbed Seto’s arm, pressing him against the door as he had done the night before.

“I’m assuming you don’t regret last night. I’m going to kiss you, and we’ll walk away from this until you need me. Just let me kiss you one more time, because neither of us know when you’ll let me again.” Joey said, without waiting for an answer he pressed his lips to the other man, who immediately kissed back. It was a quick, passionate mess, and left both wanting more. With little time to spare, they turned to walk out to the limo, perhaps walking just a little closer than they normally would have.

To their unfortunate discovery, Mokuba was waiting in the car for them. As Seto, then Joey climbed into the limo he smirked and looked at them both expectantly.

“What are you doing here Mokuba?” Seto asked once the door was closed.

“Well, I was on my way to work when you called the driver, so figured we’d save a limo and use the same, so glad I did, this is totally worth it.” Mokuba said grinning like a fool at the two. Seto’s ears started to turn red as Joey just let out a sigh and sat back.

“Leave it Seto, he’s going to get it out of one of us either way.” Seto now turned to the blonde looking like he was insane. Joey rolled his eyes at the annoyed brunette and continued speaking. “Plus, when you go into a panic about everything, and you can’t come to me because it’s my fault, I need to know you at least have Mokie here to talk you out of crazy town on this.

“Whether you really like it or not, I’m telling him.” Joey finished, looking at Seto, who glared but nodded anyway. He pulled his phone out to skim through him email, as to avoid this conversation.

“So?” Mokuba asked, looking at Joey for answers.

“We’re not dating, but we did kiss. I care about your brother, and he’s got enough commitments without me being one of them. Nothing is changing about how we work together or interact, we’re not dating, or planning on dating. I’ve left it open, so it’s entirely up to Seto what he wants from me and when.” Joey stated taking out his phone as Seto shifted just a little closer to him, legs brushing against each other. Joey started looking over his own emails in the silence.

“You two are impossible.” Mokuba stated, before joining them in the silence of the car.

Neither responded to the taunt.


End file.
